Cooler (Dragon Ball)
' Cooler' (alternatively spelt CooraDragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle) is the brother of the villain Frieza and an antagonist in the Dragon Ball Series. In the anime movies, Cooler travels to Earth after the death of Frieza and their father King Cold and fights Goku, who he believes was the one to kill them. Cooler is defeated by the Super Saiyan and after a clash between his Supernova and Goku's Super Kamehameha, he is blasted into the Sun. The following movie revealed that Cooler survived this and his remains were merged with the Big Gete Star, a large planet-sized mass of technology. Taking control of the machine, Cooler attempted to drain the life out of the planet New Namek using an army of robots comprised of Cyclopian Guards and Meta-Coolers, but Goku and Vegeta intervened and Cooler was vaporised in the ensuing battle. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ (DLC) *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Fusions *Coolieza - EX-Fusion of Cooler and Frieza Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Psychokinesis *Psycho Barrier *Death Beam *High Power Rush *Supernova Levels Playable *The Plan to Conquer Earth (4) Boss *The Universe's Mightiest Warrior (1) *The Cosmic Emperor (5) Character Illustration Frieza's older brother and conqueror of the universe, this is Cooler in his final form. Appears in the movie "Cooler's Revenge." He possesses even greater power than his brother Frieza, and visits Earth to challenge Goku after he defeated his brother. A fierce battle between him and Goku then breaks out. Cooler is even more cold-blooded and combative than Frieza, yet he also has a greater sense of pride. He maintains Frieza's final form as his normal state, and from there he can transform once again to attain this form. After transforming to this state, he easily beats on Goku, who still in his normal state. But when Goku commits to protecting his friends and the rest of the universe from Cooler's cruelty, Goku transform into a Super Saiyan and turns the battle on its head. Finally, Cooler attempts to eliminate Goku and the entire planet Earth with a gigantic energy ball, but Goku counters by blasting him into the sun, where he burns up in the solar flames. His techniques and fighting style are similar to Frieza's, but since Cooler has a higher power level, all of his moves pack a greater force than Frieza's. He took his brother Frieza to be too easygoing, but just before he expired, he remembered how he too allowed Goku's space pod to escape as it left Planet Vegeta long ago, and realized that Frieza was not the only one who had been too lenient. In "The Return of Cooler," he is revived as Metal Cooler, burning with a desire to exterminate the Saiyans, and he once again does battle with Goku. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Fourth Form *Psychokinesis *Afterimage *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Eye Beam *Death Ball Final Form *Psychokinesis *Psycho Barrier *Death Beam *Death Chaser *Supernova Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Fourth Form *Sledgehammer *Death Beam *Destructive Ray *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Supernova Cooler *Hyper Movement Final Form *Death Crasher *Death Beam *Shadow Crusher *Charged Ki Wave *Full Power Energy Wave *Supernova Cooler *Fake Blast Story Missions Fourth Form *The Final Battle! - Two Powers Fade (Level 23, HP: 12,803) **Sledgehammer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Villainous Mode **Full Power Energy Wave Final Form *The Final Battle! - Two Powers Fade (Level 25, HP: 18,039) **Death Crasher **Death Beam **Shadow Crusher **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast Parallel Quests Fourth Form *The Emperor's Brother (Level 24, HP: 13,092) **Destructive Ray **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler *Things Are Getting Serious! (Level 46, HP: 17,964) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler *Super 17, the Ultimate Android (Level 60, HP: 19,358) **Destructive Ray **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move *Villains Regroup! ((Level 56, HP: 19,084) **Sledgehammer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move Final Form *The Emperor's Brother (Level 25, HP: 12,549) **Death Crasher **Death Beam **Shadow Crusher **Supernova Cooler *Clash of Kin! (Level 24, HP: 12,286) **Death Beam **Death Crasher **Supernova Cooler *Metal Cooler Riot (Level 28, HP: 19,395) **Bloody Sauce **Death Crasher **Villainous Mode **Supernova Cooler *Great Saiyaman is Here (Level 40, HP: 15,795) **Bloody Sauce **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast *Things Are Getting Serious! (Level 48, HP: 17,200) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast *Villains Regroup! (1) *Villains Regroup! (2) (Level 64, HP: 18,437) **Death Crasher **Rage Saucer **Shadow Crusher **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 73, HP: 19,141) **Shadow Crusher **Death Beam **Death Crasher **Darkness Mixer **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast Expert Missions Final Form *The Emperor's Worth (Level 50, HP: 12,276) **Death Crasher **Death Beam **Shadow Crusher **Maximum Charge **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast Dragon Ball Heroes Story Prison Planet Saga Cooler appears in the Prison Planet Saga as one of the many villains captured by Fu and placed on the Prison Planet. Cooler breaks Future Trunks out of his cell and, after a sparring match to test the Saiyan's power, the pair agree to work together in order to collect the seven Special Dragon Balls and escape the Prison Planet. Cooler and Trunks meet up with Vegeta and Future Mai, who have been fighting against a berserk Goku and the evil Saiyan Cumber. Cooler powers up and transforms into his brother's Golden form, giving him enough power to snap Goku out of his induced rage and force Cumber to withdraw. After Fu reveals to Cooler that his father King Cold was also brought to the Prison Planet and is in possession of another Special Dragon Bal, Cooler and Trunks agree to split off and speak with King Cold while Goku, Vegeta and Mai search for other Dragon Balls. After arriving at the Chaos Area, the pair are attacked by the Ginyu Force, though Cooler and Trunks manage to fight them off until they realise Cooler's identity, After apologising for the attack, Zarbon informs Cooler and Trunks that their army had been largely slaughtered by the Ghost Warriors, and after speaking with King Cold they agree to help in return for King Cold's Dragon Ball. After fighting their way through the Ghost Warriors with the aid of Ginyu, Cold attempts to force Cooler to hand over his Dragon Ball only to be shot in the back by Hatchiyack. Although Hatchiyack initially gains the upper hand, Cooler and Trunks - with the aid of the demon Majin Ozotto - manage to destroy Hatchiyack and take both his and Cold's Dragon Balls. Ozotto then teleports Cooler and Trunks to Goku and Vegeta, who promptly encounter Cumber. After initially fighting evenly with Cumber as a Super Saiyan, the evil Saiyan transforms into a Golden Great Ape in order to finish off the heroes, and Fu decides to join the battle on Cumber's side. Despite this however, both Cumber and Fu are defeated and Fu, anxious at how much damage the battle was doing to the seal on the Prison Planet, uses a reversed phase wave to cancel out Cumber's transformation. To finish off the heroes, Cumber transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and attacks Goku and Cooler. Cumber manages to gain the upper hand even after Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God, but the pair are rescued by the arrival of Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta who continue the fight in their stead. After Fu discovers the destruction of the Prison Planet's seal and attacks in a rage, Cooler is among the heroes who fights the newly transformed Super Fu. After Fu decides to flee the collapsing Prison Planet, Cooler pursues the demon through a portal. Universal Conflict Saga After presumably being defeated offscreen, Cooler is transformed into Metal Cooler by Fu using the Big Gete Star. Special Attacks Base *Destructive Ray Final Form *Supernova Golden *Golden Supernova Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats Fourth Form *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Final Form *Power: 4 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Levels *(16) Cooler's Revenge - 5 Health Bars *(24) Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans - 4 Health Bars *(55) Dragon World - 3 Health Bars, 5 Ki Bars Gallery Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Portrait - Cooler.png|Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Portrait Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Portrait - Cooler (Final Form).png|Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Portrait (Final Form) Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Cooler.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Cooler (Final Form).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Final Form) Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Cooler.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Heroes Trailers - UM1 - Cooler.png|Dragon Ball Heroes - UM1 Trailer Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Cooler.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Coora - Card 02-15S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-15S Dragon Ball Legends - Coora - Card 07-06E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 07-06E Dragon Ball Legends - Coora (Final Form) - Card 08-10S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 08-10S (Final Form) Carddass - Prison Planet Pop Profiles 1 - Cooler.png|Carddass Website - Prison Planet Profile Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Cooler.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Cooler.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Cooler (Final Form).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Final Form) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Cooler (Final Form).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Final Form) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Cooler (Golden).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Golden Cooler) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Cooler (Golden).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Golden Cooler) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Cooler.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Cooler (Final Form).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Final Form Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Cooler (Golden).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon - Golden Cooler Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Normal) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Normal) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Normal) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Normal) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Normal) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Normal) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Final Form) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Final Form) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Final Form) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Final Form) 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Final Form) 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Cooler (Final Form) 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Golden Cooler.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Golden Cooler Dragon Ball Z Devolution - Cooler - 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution (Fourth Form) Dragon Ball Z Devolution - Cooler - 2.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution (Final Form) coolerportrait dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution - Portrait (Fourth Form) coolerportrait dragonballzdevolution 2.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution - Portrait (Final Form) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Forcefield Users